¿Con quién diablos me acosté anoche?
by Torundiita RoxX
Summary: Si tan solo hubiera escuchado a su padre, intentando ser buen padre. Pero con la determinación de disfrutar todo había parecido innecesario. ¿Pero qué pasa ahora? Solo te quedan nueve meses, Naruto. Nueve meses para recapitular todo lo que paso aquella noche.


_**Capítulo I**_

_**La Planta de Chicharos Mágicos.**_

A sus cortos diecisiete años había escuchado la palabra "doncel" muchas veces, artistas políticos y deportistas que malbarataban sus carretas por dedicarse sus hijos, ¿Simples aberraciones de la naturaleza?

No, él no creía eso.

Porque el termino doncel significaba "Virgen y Casto"

Él no era un doncel. Era un varón fértil.

Esa mañana había sido particularmente mala, su padre había sido llamado para atender algún parto a altas horas de la madrugada, se había quedado dormido de más y el autobús que lo llevaba al instituto habría pasado de largo -si hubiera estado despierto, claro, en esos momentos sostenía una conversación con su almohada-, despertando una hora después de su primera clase, corriendo accidentadamente para descubrir que el tercer periodo tenia prueba de Física ¡Y Dios sabia que de Física no tenía ni una puta idea!.

Dos horas de tortura, no solo por el criminal examen, sino también porque Kakashi-sensei se ausentaba -para variar- e Ibiki-san fue el encargado en la prueba.

¡Y no acaba ahí!, después de dejar la prueba -en blanco- sobre el escritorio recibiendo una mirara severa -casi asesina- del facilitador, sino que, mientras caminaba para relajarse había escuchado a él matón de sexto semestre meterse con un pequeño de segundo, burlándose de su condición.

"Doncel"

No hubo anticipación, ni cortesía, mucho menos amenazas, corrió hacia el gorila que parecía ser el líder, tomando del hombro y asestándole tremendo puñetazo en la quijada, aprovecho la sorpresa de el mayor para asestarle un golpe seco en el estomago, acción- reacción.

—Te crees bastante, Uzumaki—pudo ver al pequeño encogerse, cuando dos sujetos lo tomaron por la espalda, esperando que su líder recuperara el aliento, lanzo patadas en todas direcciones, intentando zafarse del agarre de los mayores, un tres contra uno comenzaba a pintarse bastante… interesante.

—La escoria debe defenderse entres si ¿No crees?— susurro con voz pastosa el mayor ya recuperado, dejando ver el rastro de sangre en su dentadura, causado por el golpe anterior, golpeando al rubio en el estomago, la risa a coro de los tres se dejo escuchar en el pequeño jardín, jodidamente alejado del resto de los salones.

"Mierda" pensó el menor.

Al mayor lo reconoció como Jiroubo, a los dos de atrás como Ukon y Sakon, tomo un poco de impulso pateando la cara de el moreno, los hermanos dejaron de reír, para tomarlo con más fuerza.

—Tal vez así tengas mejor cara, bastardo—ataco con burla, el frio contacto de una navaja en su cuello, chasqueo la lengua con molestia, su cuerpo tembló quedo, el mayor lo miro a los ojos con la vaga intención de intimidarlo, topándose con la seguridad del de orbes azules—Y que vas a hacer ¿matarme?—

—No sería una mala idea—mascullo mientras miraba al rubio, sonrió de medio lado —Aunque siempre hay mejores cosas—le susurro al oído, Naruto escupió, lo pálidos hermanos lo tiraron al suelo, pudo sentir el sabor de la tierra por la fuerza del impacto, ¿Pero qué diablos…?—¿No crees, mariquita?—la realidad lo golpeo, comenzó a maldecirlo, a moverse con mayor fuerza, a patear, cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance, la navaja permanecía en su cuello, amenazante, —Cálmate Uzumaki— el tono de burla de las voces —Creo que ya no eres tan gallito— Deseo matarlo, lo que fuera con tal de que dejara d rozar su erección con su trasero, si él no hubiera llegado ¿a ese niño…?

— ¿Quién diría que te iban los pantalones y no las faldas?, Jiroubo— el nombrado lo tomo de la nuca, estrellando su cabeza contra el suelo, el sabor metálico de la sangre, imágenes difusas.

— ¡No son nada!— grito, mientras volvía a tirar de sus cabellos— ¡Son escoria! ¡No deberían existir!— los recuerdos de su infancia lo golpearon, algo que había decidido enterrar hace años— ¡No pueden llamarse hombres! ¡Ni siquiera mujeres! ¡No son humanos, son monstruos! —

Y entonces lo recordó.

Aquello por lo que había tejido esa gruesa coraza que no le permitía pensar, aquel niño sonriente e idiota era envuelto por un espeso manto negro hasta quedarse en la triste realidad. Había dejado de oponer resistencia, con el cuerpo tenso y los ojos cristalinos, ninguna orden mental era acatada, se había convertido en un muñeco de trapo…

No lo noto, simplemente paso, el hecho de haber sido despojado de sus pantalones y ropa interior además del sonido metálico de un sierre descendiendo fueron el "clic" que su mente necesitaba.

Removiéndose, golpeando e insultando, nunca nadie lo humillaría de nuevo… ¡Por que él era Uzumaki Naruto!

Pudo escuchar un golpe seco, pero simplemente no pudo asumir quien había sido el golpeado –o como lo había logrado- de pronto el agarre de la navaja había sido liberado ¿cuando? Tal vez habían bajado la guardia. Impulsándose con los pies quedo en cuclillas, al parecer ahora solo era sujetado por un tipo, el más débil del trio, giro la vista, debía prestar atención a su alrededor, Sakon luchaba, otro estudiante, de cabellos azabaches y piel blanca, Jirobo había sido golpeado con una especie de madera y…

Una patada limpia a los pies de Ukon y este ya se entraba en el suelo, intercambiando posiciones, tomo la navaja que había dejado caer con el impacto, asestándole tres o cuatro puñetazos antes, sonrió mientras acercaba el filo del arma a su mejilla

— ¿Qué harás, matarme?—Pregunto, con altanería, como si estuviera en posición de exigir algo

—Alguna vez te contaron cómo es que tengo estas marcas—Y tal vez fue la mirada de terror del menor de los gemelos, o el total silencio que nos envolvió, solo roto por el sonido de un par de zapatos contra el piso, o la sombra que cubrió el paso del sol, lo que lo hizo girar la cabeza, dejando el cuello del contrario para levantarse.

— ¿No estás herido, miedosito?— el rostro de aquel estudiante mostraba golpes recientes, un pequeño hilo de sangre descendiendo de su labio, formando una perfecta sonrisa maliciosa

— ¡Cállate Imbécil!— Grito— ¡No necesitaba de tu ayuda!—Y casi pudo jurar escucharlo reír. ¡No se mostraría débil ni siquiera frente a la persona que lo salvo.

Logro seguir su mirada, un sonrojo apareció en su tostada piel, sus pantalones seguían abajo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chizuru me miraba con reprobación, moviendo la cabeza enérgicamente de un lado a otro

— ¡¿Se puede saber con quién te has ido a revolcar, Uzumaki?!— grito, un par de chicas que pasaban por ahí se detuvieron a mirarnos, lindas pero… ¡Como si eso me importara ahora! ¡Que acababa de sufrí un intento de violación a mano armada! ¡Debería estar…!

— ¡Oh! …esto— rasque mi cabello nervioso, mi uniforme dejaba mucho que desear, había restos de todo entre mi pantalón y mi –antes blanca camisa- ahora tenía manchas de lodo con formas indistintas, ellas se acerco mas a mí, dejando ver esa faceta de dominadora que tanto temor me despertaba. —UkJiroSakSau—comenze a balbucear, colocando mis manos entre mi pecho y la taheña, que ahora arqueaba una ceja, expectante.

— ¡Bah! ¡Da igual! ¡Espero que usaran condón!— Sonrió, y me sonroje, esa naturalidad para hablar de estos temas tan fluida, a todo pulmón y frente a cualquiera. Ahora entendía a la dulce Hinata, se alejo de mí contoneando las caderas ¡Carajo! — ¡Y recuerda la fiesta de Sakura!—grito a cierta distancia, mostrándome la lengua, Esa pequeña hija de…

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Te ves jodidamente bien— sonrió ella, con ese tono pretencioso que usa cuando desea a algo –normalmente a alguien- camine un par de pasos adelantantose a ella, tomándola por las mejillas, mirándola fijamente a esos ojos claros que siempre me han gustado, acercándome hasta que nuestros alientos chocaron, recorriendo con la punta de mi lengua sus labios.

—Lo siento Chuizuru, ¡estas en mi frienzone!—Grite, alejándome corriendo ante la mirada estupefacta de ella.

— ¡A las amigas no se les besa! ¡Cabron!—Grito ella levantando su es dedo medio de su muñeca, solamente reí un poco mas, Chizuru sin duda era linda, con las puntas de su cabello rojo apuntando en diferentes direcciones, con sus ojos miel enmarcados por el negro delineador y su piel blanca, además de ese conjunto de colores llamativos, sin duda una gran mujer, ¡Pero que jamás se lo diría en voz alta! ¡Eso si, respetaba la integridad de su culo!

Ella lo alcanzo, tomándolo fuertemente de la cazadora de cuero negro para hacer avanzar un poco. —Deberías regalar esa camisa— susurro, aun con la ofensa grabada en el tono.

—Hace poco decías que me veía jodidamente bien—Sonreí, era fácil hacerla enfadar— ¿Acaso empiezas a odiar a Slash? ¡Hace una semana te mojabas con tan solo escucharlo!—Y aquel ardor que continuo en mi mejilla después del golpe valió la pena al ver su sonrojo un par de segundos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Retumban las bocinas ¡Bom, bom! … habrá una fila muy larga pero lugar para millones de almas… Me da un Marboro rojo y un encendedor me dice que humo le hace bien al amor._

Y fue el hecho que deseaba olvidar lo que lo había llevado esa noche a aquella fiesta, gente aquí gente allá, todos pasándola demasiado bien, mostrándole cosas que de las que había escuchado hablar tantas veces pero que jamás había visto. La necesitad de probar y la sensación de poderte comer el mundo de una sola mordida.

Cuerpos sudorosos demasiado juntos, demasiado expuestos, el rose accidental totalmente placentero.

Y tal vez debió recordar entre beso y beso, presentarse.

Entre rose y rose, colocar alguna protección.

Y entre gemido y gemido el rostro de aquella persona que lo había arrastrado hasta un lugar del que no estaba seguro querer volver.

Lo que desconocía era que esa noche que había pasado en una esponjosa nube seria la que lo bajara de tajo al suelo.

.

.


End file.
